Dos corazones sinceros
by Jeannette13
Summary: Raven no puede soportar ver a Dexter junto a Cupid en la fiesta de "Corazones sinceros" y decide irse antes. ¿Dexter irá tras ella?


¡Hola! Este es mi primera historia de EAH, y amo a esta hermosa pareja :,)

*Los personajes de Ever After High no pertenecen (aunque lo desearía xD)

**Dos corazones sinceros**

Dolía.

Raven corría, alejándose de la fiesta de "Corazones sinceros". No podía ver hacia donde se dirigía con exactitud, las lágrimas empañaban por completo su vista, solo quería salir de ese sofocante lugar, se negaba a seguir viendo esa escena. Su corazón se rompía cada vez más.

-Tonta, tonta…- se repetía una y otra vez, ¡había arruinado todo! Si tan solo no hubiera confundido el nombre en la carta. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que la "D." era de Darling? Si nunca se hablaban más de lo necesario ni se prestaban atención el uno al otro, cuando el único de los hermanos Charming que la apoyaba sin condiciones, que la había aceptado como era desde que tenía memoria, el que le había hablado con el corazón sincero cada vez que ella necesitaba un consejo, el que había sido siempre su mejor amigo, por supuesto siempre había sido Dexter.

Idiota.

Ahora todo estaba perdido, Cupid era ahora la que tenía el corazón de_ su_ príncipe.

Raven se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire, respiraba de forma agitada por el cansancio. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Fue cuando tomo conciencia que se había introducido al bosque, y al parecer su recorrido de regreso al colegio sería un tanto largo.

Suspiro mientras bajaba la vista al suelo, y trato de limpiarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar. A pesar de su maratón y que le había ayudado a despejar su tormentosa mente, aun había lagrimas dentro de ella desesperadas por salir.

Ella nunca tendría un "felices para siempre", nunca podría tener a su príncipe de brillante armadura, aquel que daría todo con tal de rescatarla y amarla para siempre. Que estaría a su lado y formarían sus propios destinos… juntos.

Un sollozo más audible salió de su pecho.

-¡Raven!- escucho su voz llamándola a unos pocos metros. Entro en pánico. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¿La estaba siguiendo? ¿Por qué…?-¡Ahí estás! Pensé que… pensé que te había perdido el paso.

Delante de ella estaba la causa de su conflicto emocional, de sus lágrimas, Dexter Charming, jadeando en busca de aire. Se veía tan guapo con las mejillas rojas a causa de su carrera, su cabello rebelde un poco más despeinado por el viento, sus ojos azules buscando los suyos con un brillo de inquietud y preocupación.

Simplemente _encantador_.

-Dexter, yo…- intento responder pero la voz se le apago. _¡Deja de verme! No puedo pensar con claridad si me ves de esa manera. _Se gritaba a si misma mientras hacía frente al joven príncipe.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debes estar divirtiéndote en la fiesta?- _Con Cupid_ completo en su mente con tristeza y… celos.

-Es que… es que te vi marchándote justo cuando empezaron a entregar los corazones sinceros y me preocupe que te fueras sola a estas horas de la noche- decía tímidamente Dexter sin verla directo a los ojos, no sabía si podía evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba si le hacía frente a la hermosa joven. Cada vez que ella estaba presente se sentía más torpe que de costumbre.

Se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, su piel blanca reflejaba la luz como si fuese propia, su cabello lucia más sedoso de lo que recordaba, sus ojos lilas opacaban a las estrellas que sobre ellos se hacían ver, y sus labios carnosos entreabiertos, ¡cielos! Tan tentadores, todo eso era la razón por la cual evitaba a toda costa verla más tiempo del necesario. Sabía que si ignoraba su propia regla, acabaría por aprisionar su cuerpo entre un árbol y el suyo, y la besaría con todo el amor que guardaba y crecía desde el día en que sus ojos se posaron en su bella figura, la besaría con pasión y no pararía hasta robarle el último de sus alientos y suspiros.

Definitivamente no tentaría su suerte. No podía poner en juego la amistad que habían formado juntos, no quería perderla, no importaba si toda su vida interpretaba el papel de "mejor amigo", él sería feliz con tal de ver esos ojos con el brillo que lo cautivo, con la sonrisa que lo conquisto. Verla feliz era el sueño que iba a proteger con su vida.

-Dex no te preocupes, nada puede pasarme, puedo cuidarme sola- dijo Raven sonriendo suavemente, cautivada por la preocupación que tenía el joven hacia ella. El simple hecho que él estuviera ahí hacia que se sintiera protegida. _Así deben sentirse las princesas cuando su amor verdadero esta con ellas_. Ante tal pensamiento sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, no estaba segura si la oscuridad del bosque podía ocultar aquello.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes frio?- dijo alarmado el príncipe de ojos azules mientras observaba como Raven se sonrojaba y se cruzaba de brazos ante una brisa helada. Rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta pasándosela por los hombros, sin darle tiempo a responder con una negativa.

Raven sintió que sus sentidos se nublaban al tiempo que sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el aroma masculino que despendía la prenda que ahora le brindaba calor a su cuerpo. En un acto inconsciente se llevó una parte a su rostro e inspiro el aroma. _Seguridad y hogar_. Era lo que podía pensar en aquel momento.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró frente afrente con los ojos azules más hermosos que podía recordar. Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, dolía su pecho con cada latido.

-¿Qué paso allá Raven? - Dijo suavemente Dexter mientras estiraba su mano para retirar unos mechones rebeldes que acariciaban el rostro de la joven, y en acto de valentía se atrevió acunar su hermoso rostro entre sus manos. El contacto de su suave y tersa piel le hacía sentir miles de descargas a través de todo su cuerpo, era la única que podía hacer eso en él. Cuando la joven lo vio a los ojos, no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa y preocupación, ya que se dio cuenta de un rastro seco de lágrimas en sus mejillas.- ¿Algo te hizo sentir mal? ¿Alguien te lastimo? ¿¡Quien fue!?

-Estoy bien Dexter, no fue nada- susurro mientras desviaba los ojos, no quería que se diera cuenta que el culpable era él, que quien le hizo sentir de esa forma fue su imagen con la chica de cabello rosa. Que gracias a él su corazón amenazaba con parar en cualquier momento.

Intento separarse, muy a su pesar, de su cómodo refugio pero solo sintió, para su sopresa, como los fuertes brazos la retenían, acercándola más al cuerpo de él.

Dexter sentía que ardía en furia, ¿Quién se atrevía a hacer llorar a _su reina_? Se había prometido a si mismo protegerla de todo y había fallado en su tarea, se odia. No la merecía.-Nadie merece tus lagrimas Raven, nadie merece que tu corazón sufra por su causa. Eres la joven más inteligente, valiente, hermosa y talentosa que conozco, y sé que no necesitas que te diga esto pero te prometo, aquí y ahora, que jamás mientras yo viva y tú me permitas estar a tu lado, nunca permitiré que tus lágrimas sean derramadas de nuevo milady. Permíteme ser quien proteja su felicidad, sus sueños, sus sonrisas, si vida. Prometo dar mi vida a su causa, y solo suya.

La joven lo observo sorprendía, era la primera vez que veía en el rostro del príncipe esa seguridad y firmeza digna de un rey. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, nunca nadie se las había dicho, ni en los más profundos de sus sueños se hubiera imaginado aquello. Se sentía desmayar, se sentía en las nubes, solo pudo perderse en el mar de sus ojos, y ver la sinceridad emanando de ellos solo hizo que el calor en sus mejillas se acentuará.

Dexter en cambio se sentía sorprendido, no sabía de donde había salido la valentía y osadía para profesarle sus pensamientos y sentimientos a la joven Queen, no sabía que pudiera tener el valor. Pero al ver los ojos profundos de Raven fue cuando el príncipe encantador que llevaba en su sangre surgiera, él estaba destinado a salvar a _su_ princesa de cualquiera que fuese el peligro. Y aunque no era _su_ princesa destinada, él la elegía a ella, su reina. Siempre la elegiría a ella, y aun que ella no lo eligiera a él, permanecería a su lado como su fiel guardián. Su reina era su vida.

Al no tener respuesta, se preocupó, por un segundo pensó que rechazaría sus palabras y promesas. Y sin pensarlo la tomo por la cintura y la acerco completamente a él. Sin dejar espacio entre ellos. Podía sentir cada curva del cuerpo de Raven, podía sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse y sentía que su cordura lo abandonaba.

-Entonces… ¿me acepta, milady?-Susurro suavemente contra el rostro sonrojado de Raven. Ambos se sentían mareados, y la joven pelinegra estaba segura que sin los brazos que las sostenían no podría estar de pie en esos momentos. ¿Qué si lo aceptaba? ¡Quería gritarle un SÍ, mil veces sí! Pero su felicidad se opacó con el recuerdo de un Dexter feliz y cálido a lado de la hermosa pelirrosa.

-Pero, tú no puedes prometerme eso Dexter, no puedes ser tan egoísta, sabes que estarás a lado de Cupid por el resto de sus vidas, y esto solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, pero ¡solo lo empeoras, mi corazón no puede con más decepciones!- dijo Raven con la voz quebrada, mientras se soltaba de sus brazos y comenzaba a correr en dirección opuesta. No quería que él la viera llorar. No quería que sintiera lastima.

-¿Qué…?¡Pero Ra-Raven! ¡Espera!- escuchaba a al joven príncipe a sus espaldas. Dexter no daba crédito a sus palabras. ¿Él con Cupid? ¿Por el resto de sus vidas? Aquí había un enorme malentendido que debía solucionar, ya no se quedaría atrás como un cobarde. Saldría a luchar por su princesa. No importara que pudiera interponerse, aclararía esto aunque eso significara perseguirla por todo el bosque si fuese necesario.

Raven corría sin rumbo y con desesperación, Dexter corría siguiéndola, solo tenía los ojos puestos en ella. Por lo que no pudo darse cuenta de una grita en el suelo en la cual cayó. Apenas y pudo sostenerse del borde, antes de hundirse en la oscuridad, le ardía la palma de su mano derecha, la cual al parecer se había cordado con alguna roca al momento de aferrarse ala superficie. Al intentar salir de ahí, sintió como una especia de liana se enredaba en sus piernas y lo jalaban a la profundidad.

La joven Queen detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el grito y forcejeo del ojiazul. Volteo rápidamente y la sangre dejo su rostro.

-¡DEXTER!- grito la joven mientras corría a su ayuda. Al llegar intento ayudarlo a subir con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, las lianas los vencían en fuerza cada vez más. La joven sentía que su vida se iba con él. Con su magia le proveyó al príncipe una espada para que pudiera cortar las lianas de sus piernas mientras ella intentaba cortarlas por su parte con su magia.-Resiste Dex.

-¡Raven, cuidado!- grito el joven cuando vio como otras lianas salían y la grieta y rodeaban el cuerpo de la joven.- ¡No!

Observo como la jalaban también a ella, ¡eso no lo permitiría! Como pudo, ignoro su cuerpo adolorido con sus múltiples heridas y logro cortar las lianas que lo aprisionaban, impulsándose con toda la fuerza que encontró logro salir, solo para lanzarse a rescatar a su reina.

-Resiste Raven, te salvare- dijo el príncipe mirándola a los ojos, el tomo de la mano justo cuando las fuerzas la abandonaron. Y Raven le creyó, aun al estar a un paso de la muerte, ella le creía.

En rápidos, fuertes y agiles movimientos se deshizo de las lianas que la aprisionaban. Y antes de caer en la profundidad, sintió un brazo aferrarse a su cintura y jalarla.

Ambos cayeron y rodaron por el suelo, quedando Dexter encima de Raven. Ambos respirando agitadamente, sonrojados. Él nunca la había visto más hermosa que aquella noche, debajo de él, tan bella y delicada.

-Raven ¿estás bien?- dijo el joven con todo preocupado mientras buscaba en la joven algún rastro de sangre o alguna lesión que haya pasado por alto.

-Cre-creo que estoy bien, será mejor que regreses a la fiesta, creo que Cupid estará buscándote- le contesto mientras intentaba incorporarse, negándose a verle a los ojos, sin embargo el joven se lo impidió, poniendo firmemente sus dos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, aprisionándola.

-No sé qué o quién te metió esas ideas Raven, no tengo idea que hice para darte esa imagen. Si incluso te deje un poema en tu casillero, donde refleje mis sentimientos en ese papel. Pensé que lo había dejado en claro, y que solo los habías aceptado como una amiga, una simple amistad. Y… y-yo acepte eso, dolía verte y tener que aceptar que alguien como tu jamás soñaría en tener a alguien como yo como su príncipe, ni siquiera como su fiel caballero.

La joven no tenía palabras para dicha declaración, estaba aún procesándolas. ¿Era eso acaso lo que ella pensaba? ¿Acaso soñaban con lo mismo?

En ese momento el joven ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora de la situación y se retiró avergonzado de encima de la joven. Pero el movimiento brusco le hizo recordarse de la herida que tenía en su palma derecha, sintiendo un dolor agudo.

-Déjame ver- escucho susurrar a la joven, mientras se sentaba frente suyo y tomaba delicadamente su mano entre las suyas, tan suaves y delicadas. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue verla embelesado como envolvía su herida con su pañuelo color lila. Raven al terminar su labor la siguió sosteniendo y sonrió suavemente mientras le depositaba un suave beso por encima del vendaje.

No pudo más, Dios sabe que lo intentó, pero ya no pudo contenerse más. Simplemente se acercó lentamente a la princesa y la reclamo como suya. La beso con toda la ternura y amor que su corazón guardaba, sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, su contacto hizo explotar un sinfín de emociones. Y su mundo se abrió, ahora lo podía confirmar, era ella. SU princesa.

Con tal emoción solo pudo tomarla entre sus brazos y acercarla a su cuerpo, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado osado, pero si esta iba a ser la única vez que probaría los labios de la ojivioleta, probaría hasta la última gota de tan prohibido manjar. Se atrevería a robarle hasta el último suspiro de su boca, se adueñaría de esos labios que tantas noches lo dejaron envela. No pensaría en el mañana, ni pensaría en el después. Simplemente se permitió disfrutar.

Sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se fue relajando en sus brazos, y sus labios se abrieron, dándole paso libre al príncipe en explorar territorio inexplorado. Era lo que ella había soñado, darle su primer beso a su amor verdadero. A su UNICO amor verdadero. Su corazón lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Él era su príncipe azul.

El beso inexperto y torpe, pero lleno de amor y pasión fue marcando a los jóvenes. Raven, que tenía sus manos en el torso del joven, las paso tímidamente hasta la nuca de este. Enredando sus dedos en las suaves hebras castañas. Mientras él la acercaba a su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por su espalda y dejándolas en la estrecha cintura de su princesa.

Ambos se separaron al sentir la necesidad del aire en sus pulmones. Dexter junto sus frentes mientras recuperaba la respiración y contemplaba el rostro sonrojado de Raven, posando su visión en sus labios hinchados a causa del beso. Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, por temor a que todo hubiese sido un sueño y que despertaría con Apple danzando por todo su cuarto contándole todo lo que haría ese día.

-Raven- escucho que la llamaba. ¿Debería volver a la realidad?- No estas obligada a-a nada… yo solo-

-No te quiero a mi lado como mi caballero ni como mi amigo- dijo con suavemente, interrumpiendo al joven, al momento que abría los ojos, y contemplo por un momento un brillo de duda y tristeza en los ojos azules. Posando sus manos en ambas mejillas del príncipe, se acercó más haciendo que sus labios se rozaran mientras le hablaba.- Deseo que tú seas mi príncipe encantador, Dexter. Deseo que tú seas quien me reclame como suya y de nadie más. Deseo que nuestros destinos los escribamos nosotros dos, juntos.

No necesito más, su corazón estallo de alegría. Se formó la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que Raven hubiera visto en Dexter desde que lo conocía. Y esto la hizo igual de feliz.

Y esta vez fue ella quien acorto la distancia entre ellos. Y en su corazón sentía que era lo correcto, que siempre debió ser así.

Porque ambos lo sentían, él había encontrado a su princesa a la cual protegería con su vida, a la cual amaría con todo su ser, a la que le demostraría cada día la bendición que era tenerla como su compañera. Y ella a su príncipe, el que estaría a su lado sin importar la situación, que la amaría tal y como ella era, con el cual estaba segura escribiría su "felices para siempre".

**Fin**

¿Comentarios, dudas? Estoy pensando en hacer una historia más larga (de capítulos) ¿alguna sugerencia de trama o algo? Aprovechare las vacaciones…. Mientras aún tengo :/

¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
